


Bent

by CorvidConundrum



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidConundrum/pseuds/CorvidConundrum





	1. Chapter 1

Stein wiped his hands on the thin blue towel, the smell of antiseptic hung heavy in the air biting at his olfactory nerves. The ac clicked on and a silent whir filled the room. It had been weeks since he had had to use the room for anything but when he woke in the dead of night, clawing at his face and soaked in sweat, his hands had to do something. So he stumbled from bed in only his pants his heart still clamoring in his chest, adrenaline coursing through every inch of his body. He set about cleaning and organizing every single room, closet and cabinet in the building making sure to do so silently as not to wake his sleeping partner. The remnants of the dream that had woke him still clawed at his conscious mind. He sighed pulling a pack of cigarets bumping on out and lighting it. He slipped the pack back into his pocket leaning on to the steel operating table cranking the bolt in his head a few times as he took a long drag off the cigarette filling his lungs with the warm thick smoke. Thoughts chased their way through his skull, likely to tear their way from his skull if they were any more vicious. Perhaps that was why he hadn't heard her come in behind him. 

He felt her arms slide over is back and up around his neck dragging him from his thoughts. She rested her face on his head and he could see from the reflection of the glass on the cabinet door in front of him that she was on the table, on her knees, still wearing the over sized thin cotton shirt she had worn to bed the night before. A small smile creeped onto his face and he slowly blew out the smoke. His hands rose to run over her arms. Her soft skin was a sharp contrast the rough callouses that covered his hands. Her hands rose to run through his hair pulling the bit that hung in front of his face. She leaned over him placing a kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes, she was running her hands through his hair again. His eyes whipped open when he felt her yank on a handful of his hair. The cigarette fell from his mouth as a small groan was torn from him. “Marie-” He started, his voice breathy, but cut off when she yanked again nuzzling into his neck. She bit just below his jaw, her tongue swirling around the flesh between her teeth. Chills erupted on his flesh, a small shudder racking his body. The cold metal of the table bit into his hands where he reached down to grip when his knees wavered. 

The air was cold where her mouth had been when she pull back, her lips were now against his ear saying his name. He turned rapidly, gripping her arms and holding them behind her back with one of his large hands. He pressed her small form against him as he pulled her face to his kissing her fiercely. He could feel all the muscles in his body coil, heat spreading through his body and pooling just beneath his skin. She made a small noise against his lips and he felt an odd sensation jolt through him. He used the hand that had been holding her to him to lift her shirt over her head. The over head lights gleamed against her skin and the gold halo of her hair. His hands ran over her now bare skin. He traced her collar bone, played along her ribs, massaged her thighs while trailing his mouth down her neck and across the swell of her breasts leaving small crescent shaped bite marks in his wake. She had begun to make small eager noises running her hands through his hair. He pulled her legs out from under her, using them to pull her against him. 

He smirked down at her, her face some what shocked, and painted with a soft rosy flush that had begun to color her chest and thighs. His hands were firm on her waist when he leaned down to kiss her, rubbing himself against her leg. She made a small noise against his lips and he sucked her lower lip into his mouth nipping at it gently. His hands were light against her skin, fingertips brushing along her sides, when he slid them up to cup her breast. His thumbs rolled the soft skin of her nipples until the flesh had became pearled peaks. He lowered his mouth to one, tongue swirling hot around it as he bit gently into the surrounding flesh. The groan she made reverberated in her chest and slipped a hand between her thighs to spread them. He rolled his eyes up at her watching her face as he licked and laid more crescent shaped marks down to her thighs nuzzling into the space between them. She made a small whimper when his tongue flicked into her folds barely touching her clit and she leaned back spreading her legs more for him.  
He rested his face on her thigh watching her as he ran his fingers over her opening and slid one in. She squirmed and he pulled his finger out sticking it in his mouth. “Tease.” she groaned rolling her eyes. “Impatient.” he responded trailing the finger along her opening. “Franken” Her voice was thin and breathy when she said his name. He smiled at the way she said it, eyes never leaving her face as he brought his mouth to her opening. His tongue was slow and sure as it moved in lingering circles over her clit. Stein placed a hand on her hip, thumb matching the movement of his tongue, the other hand slipping a finger into her. He crooked the finger and watched as her eye fluttered shut, her head falling back, hands gripping the side of the table as she wrapped her legs around his shoulders. Small trembling shudders shook her and he slipped another finger in. She was beginning to whimper his name, the smell and feeling of her was clogging his senses and he had to fight to focus. She was so moist, so soft and he felt like he was going drown in it. In her. His body burned, achingly for her, it felt like some one had lit a fire beneath his skin. He sped his pace, fingers and tongue dancing rapidly causing her to buck against him. Her breathing was ragged and wispy. He could feel her tensing around, her whole body shaking legs wrapping around him tighter, him and he knew she was close.

She spasmed around his fingers, the orgasm crashing through her body. Her voice broke in the middle of saying his name, as gasping moan tearing the syllables from her mouth. She pressed against him with small noises as he coaxed her through it until the spams were nothing more than a small flutter against him. He pulled pack knowing she would still be hyper sensitive and languorously licked his fingers. Her eyes were half lidded as she watched him, chest still heaving in shuddering breaths.


	2. 2

Her face was flushed when he rose to kiss her. He cupped her face in his hands, thumbs playing along her chin. Her lips were soft, so soft that t drop him crazy at times but then so did the rest of her. She was pliant beneath his touch, her movements were sluggish and she move as if boneless. Her eyelashes fluttered at the sound of his pants unbuttoning and slipping to the floor to pool around his ankles. She glanced down. “Franken, Your dripping.” She said He voice low and breathy. Light gleamed of the precum and the small rounded rubber bolt that was nestled into his flesh where the shaft met the head. He ran a hand along the length of himself, precum glazing his fingers which he brought to her lips slipping them into her mouth. 

She sucked on his fingers sending a jolt down his spine. Arms wrapping around his waist. His hand slid around to cup her neck pulling her forward to kiss her as he used the other hand to guide himself to her. He rubbed his tip against her opening, she was still slick and the warmth of it only increased the fog which had enveloped his mind. He eased himself into her, she was still soft, until their hips were melded together. He swiveled his hips and begun a slow retreat. His rhythm was slow at first quickly picking up his pace as he thrust into her. He felt her hands slip from his waist, her face falling to the crook of his shoulder, small whimpers and keening moans whispering along his skin in a hot mist. Heat pooled at the base of his spine, his rhythm faltering. His heart was frantic behind his ribs, trying to rip itself free. Every inch of his skin ached. Marie practically screamed his name as the orgasm hit her, her voice sharp in his ear, pulsing around him. He bit his bottom lip with a small moan as he thrust into her one last time. He griped the edge of the table to keep from falling, muscles suddenly liquefying. He kissed her neck as he fought the lethargy that had taken hold of his muscles. 

His breathing finally evened out and his muscles regained some of their strength. He drew himself out of her slowly, the cool air of the room harsh against the moist skin. He glanced down and blinked. The edge of the steel table was crumpled and bent into spiderweb like patterns that grew from beneath Marie's hand. He slipped his hands over hers, brushing his thumb over her knuckles, as he lifts her hands interlacing his fingers with hers.


End file.
